One Direction
One Direction are an English-Irish group, consisting of members Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson. They were signed with Simon Cowell's record label, Syco Records after being formed and finishing third in the seventh series of British television singing competition The X Factor in 2010. They subsequently signed in the United States with Columbia Records. Their two albums, Up All Night (2011) and Take Me Home ''(2012), broke several records, topped the charts of most major markets, and generated worldwide chart-topping singles, including their most famous singles: "'What Makes You Beautiful'" and "'Live While We're Young'". One year later of the release of ''Midnight Memories,on November 25, 2013 with hits like "Best Song Ever" and '"Story Of My Life" '''and a successful world tour '"Where We Are Tour" 'during 2014, they released their fourth album ''Four ''featuring the massive singles '"Steal My Girl" 'and '"Night Changes" 'on November 17, 2014. The ''On The Road Again Tour started on February 7, 2015. Relationship With Fifth Harmony Camila Cabello is a big fan of One Direction, In fact, she used to have an account on Twitter about this group, and has a crush on Harry Styles. One Direction's Harry Styles and Niall Horan have congratulated the girls in various performances in The X Factor, Harry follows them on Twitter. Lauren Jauregui said that she would like to date with Zayn Malik, Camila with Harry Styles and Ally, Dinah and Normani with all of them. Fifth Harmony went to a One Direction concert on September 12, 2014 in Pasadena, CA. They had their own gated section and enjoyed the show. Lauren has said that it is amazing that there are comparisons between Fifth Harmony and One Direction because they're so amazing and successful. Dinah Jane said that they're really good performers and really work on the stage. Similarities Between 5H & 1D *One Direction did not know each other before X Factor, as well as Fifth Harmony. *They both were formed by Simon Cowell. *One Direction shortens to 1D and Fifth Harmony shortens to 5H, both using a number and a letter for short. *There used to be 5 people in both groups until Zayn Malik of One Direction and Camila Cabello of Fifth Harmony left the band last March 2015 and December 2016, respectively. *There are 12 letters in both One Direction and Fifth Harmony. *Zayn's and Ally's grandparents passed away during X Factor and they are both 19 years old. *Both ended up in 3rd place on The-X Factor. *Normani performed their song What Makes You Beautiful with Arin Ray in the second round of bootcamp, and What Makes You Beautiful was nominated in the Pepsi Challenge for Fifth Harmony to sing. *Simon Cowell was their mentor on The X-Factor. *One Direction sang Torn in the Finals of The X-Factor UK and the video was uploaded on December 12th, Fifth Harmony sang Impossible for the Semi-Finals and the video was uploaded on December 12th as well. So that means that both of the songs that both groups sang on Judges Houses and then Live Shows were uploaded exactly the same date but the difference is that 1D performed in 2010 and 5H on 2012. *Liam auditioned on 2008 on The X-Factor when he was 14 but later was eliminated, Dinah Jane forgot the lyrics of her song on Bootcamp: If those two facts wouldn't happen probably either of the groups (1D & 5H) would exist because if both of them (Liam and Dinah) make it through to Live Shows or Judges Houses they would make it as solo artist later on the show. *There are three numbers separating 1 (One) of 5 (Fifth), and there are three letters separating D (Direction) of H (Harmony). *Both bands went broken or went on indefinite hiatus after their final albums as 1D went on hiatus in January 2016 whereas 5H on March 2018. Members *Niall Horan *Liam Payne *Harry Styles *Louis Tomlinson Past Members *Zayn Malik Discography *''Up All Night'' (2011) *''Take Me Home'' (2012) *''Midnight Memories'' (2013) *''Four'' (2014) *''Made In The A.M.'' (2015) Gallery Category:British Category:Influences Category:Artists Category:Males Category:The X Factor Category:Bands Category:Friends